Versus/Trivia
Episode Trivia Michael vs. Gavin: Halo CE *Even though Gavin chose a game he played all the time when he was younger (Halo: Combat Evolved), he was constantly playing catch-up to Michael and the end score was 25 to 20, with Gavin losing. Michael vs. Ryan: Quake 3 *Michael only killed Ryan once, while Ryan killed himself 3 times by accidental suicide. *Despite the incredible lead Ryan had over Michael, Geoff was confident that Michael would come back. Ryan vs. Jack: Geometry Wars 2 *This is the only Versus that let the player keep playing until he was out of lives. Jack vs. Geoff: Sega Bass Fishing *In preparation for Geoff's choice, Sega Bass Fishing, he had practiced by actually going fishing. He got sunburnt as a result. *In this episode, Geoff stated that the time limit for Sega Bass Fishing was ten minutes. However, the actual time limit was fifteen minutes. *Jack became the first person to successfully defend the belt. (Michael was already considered the champion since he won the belt in the WWE '13 Let's Play and he successfully defended the belt against Gavin in the first episode of Versus, but because the Versus series had just started and because the belt would be used as the trophy for the winner, the title was vacant before Michael won it, meaning that he wasn't the first person to successfully defend the belt while it was used as the trophy for winning.) Jack vs. Ray: Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL *Jack was the first person to be completely shutout from victory. He would later go on a trip to Australia out of frustration and not return until it was his turn to challenge for the belt again. *After Ray's victory over Jack, Geoff joked that he will forever remain the champion. (He later went on to keep the belt for 4 weeks before being beaten by the person he won it from, which was Jack.) Ray vs. Michael: Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed *This was the first time Ray successfully defended the belt and was also the beginning of Ray's first "undefeated streak". *Before the game began, both Michael and Ray stated that they had completed the chosen game's prequel Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, but neither had played the sequel. Ray vs. Gavin: Call of Duty Black-Ops II *When challenging Ray, Gavin's game of choice proved to be very unfavorable due to him never playing the game before (except in the Let's Play). The game is considered Ray's most favorite game, and the series he has the most extensive experience with (Call of Duty: Black Ops 2). **This could possibly be tactical as, so far, the same game has not been repeated. Ray vs. Ryan: Fusion Frenzy *This is currently the longest episode of Versus, being over 23 minutes long. Ray vs. Jack: Mortal Kombat 2 *The loser had to buy the winner a pizza. *Ray's "undefeated streak" was finally ended by Jack (the same person Ray won the belt from). Ray would win the belt again later and would start another "undefeated streak" until it was ended by Geoff in Episode 16. Jack vs. Geoff: Rapala Fishing Frenzy 2009 *This was the second time in a row that Geoff's game of choice was a fishing game. *This was the only time that two people played the same kind of game against each other for a second time. Geoff vs. Ray: NBA Jam (On Fire Edition) *During this episode, Gavin would shout sports terms and scoring systems that are unrelated to basketball. ("He needs one more pin for a spare!" or "Touchdown!") Ray vs. Michael: Sega Soccer Slam *This was the beginning of Ray's second "undefeated streak". *This episode aired on May 23, which was also Gavin's 25th birthday. Unfortunately, he was not one of the two competitors. Ray vs. Gavin: London 2012 Summer Olympics *Ray vs. Gavin Round 2 was the first round to feature a Let's Play game mode they played before. *Gavin wore a Mark Nutt T-Shirt from the Rooster Teeth Store during the game (Mark Nutt was one of the people Gavin played as in the game). Ray vs. Jack: Arcade Crane *This was the only episode of Versus where the game was not a video game, instead being a real-life game. Ray vs. Geoff: Flash Gorillas *Geoff became the second person to end Ray's "undefeated streak", the first person being Jack. Geoff vs. Michael: Rapala Pro Bass Fishing 2010 *Michael was finally able to win the belt back since he lost it in Episode 2 (He was the first Versus Champion). Michael vs. Gavin: Marble Blast Ultra *This was a rematch from the very first episode of Versus. *This was the first Versus to be played on a holiday (4th of July). *This marked the first time Gavin won the belt after he failed to win it multiple times. Gavin vs. Ryan: Top Spin 2 *This was the first time that Ryan's game of choice was a game for the Xbox 360. Ryan vs. Jack: Doom II *This was the first time that Jack's game of choice was a PC game. Unfortunately, he did not know that Ryan has played the game dozens of times before, giving Ryan a better advantage. *This episode currently has the closest final score. Ryan vs. Geoff: ??? *This will be the first time that Geoff faces someone other than Michael, Ray, or Jack. Staff Trivia Michael Jones *Michael was the first Versus Champion. *Most of the times Michael has been in the challenger position was against Ray. Gavin Free *Gavin failed to win the belt multiple times until he finally won it for the first time in Episode 18 by defeating none other than Michael. Ryan Haywood *Most of the games Ryan has picked were old school games. Jack Pattillo *Jack was the first person to successfully defend the title. *Jack is currently the only person to choose a real-life game and not a video game. *Jack is one of the only two people that has been able to defeat Ray, the other person being Geoff. *Jack is currently the only person to challenge Ryan to a PC game, which is Ryan's main game choice. Geoff Ramsey *Geoff has picked mostly fishing games. *Geoff practiced by going fishing, getting a sunburn as a result. *Geoff and Gavin were the only two competitors to lose the first time they were challengers. Unlike Gavin, Geoff won the second time while Gavin lost multiple times. Gavin would finally win the belt in Episode 18. *Geoff currently holds the title of choosing the oldest game to ever be played in Versus (Flash Gorillas). *Geoff is one of the only two people that has been able to defeat Ray, the other person being Jack. Ray Narvaez Jr. *Ray currently has the longest winning streak and best Win-Loss Percentage. *Ray is currently the only person to have played against everyone at least once. *Ray has not lost a single game where he was a challenger. *Ray's average title reign lasts 4-6 weeks, as shown in the past. Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Trivia Pages